More Worlds Than One: The Journey Continues
by Kuragari91
Summary: Shade has been seperated from half of the Fellowship! Will she complete her destiny, or will she ruin it for them all?
1. More Puzzling News

**More Worlds Than One 2:**

**The Journey Continues**

Chapter 1: More Puzzling News

I have to admit that I'm good at running, but we did that a lot, running after Merry and Pippin who had been captured by Orcs. As I ran along side of Legolas, I remembered back to the times we lost members of our fellowship.

At the Bridge of Khazad-dûm, Gandalf the Grey, the one who dragged me into this life changing even, tried to ward off a monster, but ended up along side it as his grave. The thought stung, but that wasn't the only heartbreaking memory of someone lost. Boromir, heir to the thrown of Isildur, was killed fighting for my life, and his, against the very creatures we were chasing. I hated Boromir, for he was trecherous in his own way, but he stood by his word, and died for my safety. I, Shadow, am brave enough to continue on this journey. I was meant to be here, and I shall retrieve my destiny.

I could understand saving friends, but running for over three days is ludicris! Aragorn, at the moment, held his ear to the ground, listening for signs of the Orcs we were after.

"Their pace quickens. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn had led us all the way since we lost Merry and Pippin, and he was born a leader, so I ran behind him along with my new love, Legolas Greenleaf.

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas summoned back to his friend. He looked to me and I nodded. We ran in step and followed Aragorn.

"Three day's and night's pursuit.. no food... no rest... and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli growned, but he continued to follow. Whoever submerged into this world of Middle Earth, were all dragged into the war between everyone living on Middle Earth, and the greatest evil of all...Sauron.

* * *

We continued running across a rocky terrain of plants, when Aragorn stopped, bent down, and picked up an elven brooch that we all wore on our cloaks we recieved from Galadriel. 

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn spoke.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas said with hope in his voice.

"Thank goodness!" I sighed.

"Less than a day ahead of us, come!" Aragorn summoned up to start running again.

"Come Gimli, we are gaining on them!" Legolas ran after I bounded after Aragorn. Gimli growned.

"I wish that on cross-country we dwarves were natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." Gimli huffed. I chuckled. We sprinted as fast as we could, and I could smell the Orcs. We ran, but then came to a stop. Down in a valley we had come upon was a lush plain.

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords. There's something strange at work here." Aragorn stated. I too felt that way about that place.

"You can say that again." I mumbled. And to my surprise, he did.

"There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us. Legolas, Shadow, what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn called.

"Next time I say 'you can say that again,' I don't mean for you to repeat it. I was just-" But Legolas interrupted her sentence.

"The Uruks turn Northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas blurted.

"Saruman." Aragorn said in a terrified voice.

"That can't be good." I shook my head.

"Aye." Gimli replied.

* * *

We were on pursuit after our hobbit friends as the Uruk-Hai kept running across the plains. 

"Keep breathing, that's the key. Breath. Ho!" Gimli chanted.

"They sure can run!" I panted.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters are behind them." Legolas said.

"No kidding!" I laughed between a huff of breath.

We ran until Gimli's heart almost gave out. Being an elf, I wasn't that tired. We paused yet again on a hill to find a bright, colorful sunrise.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." Legolas admitted.

_Oh no!_ I thought. Just then, the sound of horses came trotting in our ears. Aragorn spinned around and hid behind a boulder. Gimli did the same, and so did Legolas. Of course, I have never had the course on _Agent 101_. Right before the riders saw me, Legolas grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the boulder. I panted.

"Thanks. That was close." I whispered. He nodded and gave me the quiet symbol. We watched as a heard of men on horses stampeded past us. Right when they were not that far away, Aragorn popped out from behind the rock. Of course, the three of us followed him.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Aragorn yelled to get their attention. At a signal from a sute leader, the riders made a quick turn and headed toward us. In no time, we were completely surrounded in a very tigth circle. And to make it even better, they pointed their very sharp spears at us.

"What business do an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The leader of the group demanded. He did not see me, for Legolas made sure he didn't.

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli spoke boldly. The leader dismounted his horse and stepped toward Gimli. Legolas pushed me behind himself.

"I would cut off your head dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The leader taunted.

"Hey!" I growled. Right then, Legolas pointed his arrow at the leader faster than you could breath.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas warned. I smirked. The leader glared at Legolas, then he finally noticed me. When Legolas made his remark, all the riders around pointed their spears closer to our bodies. I touched Legolas's shoulder when Aragorn lowered Legolas's arm.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, from the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your king." Aragorn spoke bravely.

"Then who is the lady?" The leader barked.

"She is none of your concern." Legolas hissed.

"If you are friends, why not include her? Or is she an enemy?" The man asked.

"They would include me if I need be included." I hissed. The man smirked.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The man pronounced. When he said foe, he looked to me. Legolas, on the other hand, slid a little more in front of me, if that was possible. The leader then took off his helmet and revealed a friendly face. A very hot man if I do say so myself, but Legolas didn't need to know I thought that. "Not even his own kin." _So the leader man is related to Theoden? _I thought. Then all the spears are withdrawn.

"Sauroman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." The man said.

"We are not spies. We track a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn said innocently.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." The leader said, and I gasped. Gimli grew distraught.

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked frantically.

"They would be small, only children to our eyes." Aragorn explained.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." The leader pointed off into the distance where we glanced and saw he was telling the truth.

"But how?" I asked.

"Dead?" Gimli almost sobbed. The leader paused briefly, but sighed.

"I am sorry. Hasufel! Arod!" The leader called two riderless horses to come forth. "May these horses bear you better fortune then their former masters. Farwell. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." Aragorn took my hand as Legolas lifted me up onto the horse. I smiled to the man.

"Thank you, my friend." I nodded. The man looked at me, confused at first, but then smiled. Legolas mounted the horse as the man smiled and nodded to me. Aragorn helped Gimli onto his horse and we rode off towards the burning carcasses. We dismounted the horses and Gimli then begane to sift through the carcasses, and in a smouldering pile he retrieves a charred belt and dagger sheath.

"Oh no." I gasped.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli said sadly. Legolas closed his eyes and chanted something.

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath." It sounded beautiful. It meant: "May they find peace after death." Aragorn kicked an Orc's helmet and landed on his knees screaming.

"AAAHHH!" Aragron screamed.

"We failed them." Gimli said in disbelief. Aragorn, still on the ground, jolts when something caught his eye.

"A hobbit lay here...and the other." Aragorn told. Aragorn nearly crawled over to his next spot. "They crawled." He shifted over more. "Their hands were bound." He bends over. "Their bonds were cut." Aragorn then pulled rope from the ground. It was like one of Gandalf's tricks! "They ran over here..." Aragorn lept up and bounded over to a spot. "...they were followed." He kept on jolting from spot to spot. "The tracks lead away from the battle, and into..." Aragorn looked up to see, "...Fanghorn Forest." Aragorn announced. All that time we followed him. I felt shocked.

"Fanghorn! What madness drew them there?" Gimli called in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, we traveled into the very creepy forest. But it's funny; the old trees creeked, but seemed like they were talking to me. As I was about to touch a tree, Gimli gasped, 

"Orc blood!"

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn stated as we looked ahead of us. Surely, there were strange tracks. Tracks that didn't look like it came from a being of our stature.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli announced.

"The forest is old. Very old. Fulld of memories...and anger." Legolas touched a tree, and slipped out from under it's dead-looking branch. "The trees are-" But I cut him off.

"Talking to one another..." I mumbled. Legolas nodded.

"Gimli!" Aragorn hissed. Gimli had risen his axe up, closer to his body.

"Huh?" Gimli mumbled.

"Lower your axe." I whispered.

"Oh!" Gimli said dumbfounded, and did what he was told. I smiled.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Legolas chanted. I translated that as, "Something is out there."

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asked in elvish. It meant "What do you see?"

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas stated.

"Dont' let him speak. He will put a spell on us! We must be quick." Aragorn hissed. With a yell, we four attacked on accord. We were suddenly blinded by a very bright light. Gimli's axe and Legolas's arrow were deflected. I closed my eyes, but I ws struck to the ground. Aragorn's sword grew too hot for him to hold. Legolas ran to me and helped me up. We stood and watched the light, when a voice came floating from the light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The Wizard proclaimed. _OBVIOUSLY! _I thought.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The Wizard implied.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded. The wizard then stepped forward, and there stood Gandalf, the wizard who brought me into this journey, who was dressed in white.

"It cannot be! You fell!" Aragorn said in astonishment.

"God bless America." I whispered.

"Throught fire and water." Gandalf answered.

"Gandalf." Aragorn spoke.

"Gandalf? Yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gandalf said as if he had just come out of amnesia.

"Gandalf!" Gimli cried in joy.

"I am Gandalf the White now. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." Gandalf renounced. I smiled with joy. Gandalf then started to lead us through the forest. We finally submerged out of the forest and came upon a clearing. There, Gandalf gave a peircing whistle. Soon afterward, a horses's neigh is heard and a white horse appears galloping on the plain, answering the call.

"She's magnificent!" I cooed.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas reported.

"Shadowfaz. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf explained. The horse walked up and after Gandalf stroked it's head, it came to me. I stroked it's mane and let me just tell you, it felt like a velvet cloud.

* * *

**_Okay, just a beginning to something new. I know nothing truly funny yet, but I'm working on it. Please review, and I hope you all enjoyed it!_**


	2. Evil Happenings

Chapter 2: Evil Happenings

Riding horses, much better than walking. Funny though, I find that once we are able to ride instead of walk, we have a further distance to cover. After Gandalf had called upon Shadowfax, all five of us rode off into the terrain. I with Legolas and Gimli with Aragorn. During the ride, I on accidently fell asleep, which didn't seem to bother Legolas. But it felt as if I had only slept for a few minutes when Legolas gently woke me up.

"Wake up Shadow." He said across his shoulder. My eyes opened but immediately shut.

"Yes, dear Shadow, you must awaken." Gandalf persisted. I did as commanded, happy to hear Gandalf's voice again. "For you see, Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld lay before our very eyes." When he said that I had then gazed upon a somewhat village/supposed-kingdom. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, who's mind is overthrown." Gandalf stated.

"Overthrown by whom?" I asked.

"None other than the advocate of the greatest evil, Saruman. His hold over the king is very strong at this point." Gandalf replied.

"Every time I hear that man's name, the more I grow to hate him." I commented.

"From his first point of devistation, I think everyone shall agree with you." Aragorn retorted, anger in his voice.

"Aye. My skin crawls by the mention of that very name." Gimli said.

"Enough talking. We shall ride on. But head my warning. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf said and rode off. We four then followed.

"Sounds like my kind of town." I said in Legolas' ear. He laughed.

"You never cease to bring a smile to my face." Legolas stated. I then hugged his back. Weird, yes, but you would do it to if you were me.

Okay, now when Gandalf had said to not look for welcome in this place, I thought he was just over exaggeratting, but come to find out, he spoke the truth.

Right as we entered the so called "kingdom", which I will currently call it a town, Gimli said the correct statement that almost every person in our small group felt.

"You could find more cheer in a graveyard." We all couldn't reply due to the fact that it would have been rude, or maybe dangerous on our behalves.

We dismounted our horses and headed up toward the front of the hall. Gandalf seemed to recognize the body guards, but welcome was not even close to how he greeted us.

"Ah." Gandalf spoke, if you call that a word.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By oreder of Grima Wormtongue." The man ordered. He didn't seem that fierce, but I knew he meant business.

Gandalf then nodded and signalled us to disarm ourselves. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to release all of your security to strangers unless you try it sometime. After we all disarmed ourselves, the bodyguard turned to Gandalf.

"Your staff." He summoned.

"Hmm?" Gandalf then glanced at his staff. "Oh. You would not part a man from his walking stick?" Gandalf looked so innocent that I had to smile. The man seemed to hesitate, but then he finally gestured us to follow him into hall. Gandalf then gives Aragorn and I a tiny wink as we all entered the hall, Gandalf leaning on Legolas' shoulder. Smart man.

Up ahead a dark man stood in front of Theoden, who might I say looked like a nightmare, not saying the dark man did either. The dark man leaned to the King and whispered something in his ear, nontheless trying to poison the King's mind.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened as of late, Theoden King." Gandalf spoke with sure confidence. The dark figure then whispered more terrible things into the King's ear. He just gave me the creeps. Just then the old man rebounded to what the figure said.

"Why should I...welcome you Gandalf...Stormcrow?" The King gasped in a voice that reminded me of a horror movie. The King then looked to the figure for affirmation. It was like watching an old dog looking to his master, which was so far from right. I was about to say something, when-

"A just question my leige." The man, I then figured out was Grima Wormtongue, began walking towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which thus conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." I had the sudden urge to spit on that man's face.

"Be silent!" Gandalf roared. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf was my hero. He then raised his staff against that nasty excuse for a person. Oh, but the worm seemed to be alarmed as if he had seen a bird.

"His staff!" Grima backed away from Gandalf as he addressed the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" He was such a coward!

Just then we were attacked by the guards. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and I then fought the guards as Gandalf continued towards the King.

"Theoden, son of Thengel, to long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf amplified. Grima tried to crawl away unnoticed, but you know I just had to. I ran over and pinned that worm to the ground.

"Get off me you female!" Grima spat. I nearly laughed maniacally.

"I would stay still if I were you. You wouldn't want to be turned into ash, now would you?" I threatened. It seemed to do the trick. As Legolas fought, he kept a close eye on me. Such a gentleman.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell!" Gandalf then motioned his staff towards Theoden. Theoden then laughed menacingly.

"Hahahahahaha!" Gandalf had a look of surprise on his face. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Theoden belched. On the contrary!

Gandalf then trew off his grey cloaks to reveal his new astounding white attire. Theoden was then thrown back against his seat.

"Argh!" Theoden gnarled. Gandalf pointed his staff at Theoden.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf's voice echoed through the hall. Right then a blonde woman ran in, but Aragorn stopped her. "Wait!" Aragorn motioned. Theoden then did something that scared the living bajeezes out of me. In Saruman's voice, Theoden bellowed, "If I go...Theoden dies." Wow, third person! Gandalf then moved his staff and Theoden slammed against his chair again. Than had to hurt!

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf yelled.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman shouted. Theoden plunges at Gandalf who merely throws him back. Theoden hit the chair, moaned, and slumped forward in his menacing chair. I would never touch that chair to save my life. Okay, maybe! The woman broke out of Aragorn's arms and ran to Theoden's side as he fell. Theoden's head rose and the most miraculous thing happened. In mere second that fould looking King changed into a younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition came to his eyes at that moment. He then looked to the woman, who I later find out is his neice. "I know that face. Eowyn. Eowyn" He said, his voice normal. I sighed in relief. Eowyn sobbed by his side. Theoden looked up to see Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" Theoden questioned.

"Breathe the free air again my friend." Gandalf said, and as soon as those word escaped his mouth, the room seemed to illuminate itself, making everyone, even myself, gasp. Theoden stood up and looked around himself.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." He stated. I would've hated to have been in that position. The King then looked down at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better...if they grasped your sword." Just then a man walked up to the King to reveal a sheathed sword. Theoden then slowly wrapped his hand around the sword and took it out of it's sheath. That, my friends, was a moment of glory. Theoden looked just as a king should. Just then, Theoden looked down to me and Grima. Theoden frowned.

"I am sorry to have troubled you, but you may release this menacing fool into my hands now." Theoden said, helping me off the gound. I bowed to him and he made a gesture of thanks to me in recognition. Then Theoden looked to Grima with anger.

"I only ever served you my lord." Grima cried. Theoden didn't listen and grabbed Grima's arm and dragged him outside the hall. One outside, Theoden threw Grima onto the steps and said, "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden yelled in anger.

"Send me not from your side!" Grima groveled. Try saying that ten times fast. Theoden then raised his sword to kill Grima when Aragorn stopped him.

"No my lord! No my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on this account." Aragorn headed. Grima scrambled to his feet and pushed through the crowd of citizens.

"Get out of my way!" Grima screamed.

"Hail, Theoden King!" The bodyguard, known as Hama, preached. Everone then kneeled before the King, even Aragorn. Right as Theoden walks toward the hall, he turns and looks up.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" Theoden asked. I nearly cried. Legolas took my hand and kissed my forhead. We would soon have to take part in a funeral of a lost son to the tragedy that Saruman has brung upon so many. Oh how much I hate that man right now!


	3. A Nasty Worm

Chapter 3: A Nasty Worm

Being away from home, adapting to a new world, and traveling for so long had begun to take its toll on me. I was tired, cranky, soar, and above all, scared for our friends who could be in great danger…and yet, I hid everything I could, though I couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh once in a while. I soon began to daze more than ever, dreaming of my life back home and how good it felt to sleep in my warm bed. Before I even got to dream about chocolate and presents, I was snapped out of my world.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Gandalf motioned toward a beautiful, yet small village, or may I say "city", that lay before us now.

"It's quaint." I stated bluntly, head a little dizzy from lack of sleep. I felt Legolas chuckle silently in front of me. I couldn't help but smile.

As if to brush off my comment, Gandalf continued to introduce the city. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

I shuddered not a second after he stated such. I could feel something evil, and it felt like a worm had begun to poison something that once was seen beautiful.

Gandalf spoke again, "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." And as if on cue, my group all turned to me at the exact same time and stared me down. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?!" I exclaimed. Gandalf rolled his eyes and moved Shadowfax on, towards Rohan. Aragorn soon followed with a smug Gimli. I felt my face grow crimson as Legolas chuckled aloud this time. I embarrassingly crossed my arms over my chest with a "Humph!"

"I don't find anything funny…" I nearly growled in frustration. Legolas yet again laughed, but suddenly caused our horse to gallop after the others, causing me to almost fall off and grab his waist for support. It was as if he did it on purpose!

As we rode into Rohan, I noticed that everyone was wearing black and all villagers looked hopeless. A chill went up my spine as I peered into one woman's empty eyes, feeling as if she were entranced and couldn't escape.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli stated the honest truth. I would have laughed in reply, but his statement sent a chill up my spine.

We dismounted our horses and climbed to the top of the stairs at Meduseld, a beautiful building, where we were greeted by Hama and other guards.

"Ah!" Gandalf declared.

Hama replied gruffly, "I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of…Grima Wormtongue."

Suddenly my mouth felt as if it were full of dirt. With a stern glance from my companions, I reluctantly gave up my weapons with theirs.

Hama motions at Gandalf. "Your staff."

Gandalf seemed to show off his acting skills, this time being innocent and old. "Hm. Oh! You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

I nearly laughed, but held it back.

Hama then nodded and allowed us to pass into the building. I watched as Gandalf winked at Aragorn and beamed as Legolas offered an arm to support the "old man" that accompanied us. Gimli turned with a smile while nodding, asking for my reply to follow. I mimicked his actions.

As we walked into the hall, I saw a dark, black figure standing behind the old man on the throne….Theoden. But shouldn't he be much younger? I nearly hurled when the slime, that caused my stomach to wretch, spoke to Théoden,

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe." I yearned to spit at his face.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf stated as if disgusted, but who would blame him? Everything looked so old, as if lost in time somehow.

Grima began to whisper. "He is not welcome." I bristled in anger, but Aragorn gave me a stern look, nearly making it worse, but it warned me enough.

Suddenly, and old raspy voice of a lost kind echoed around the room. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"

Grima rose from his spot beside Théoden. "A just question my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name you. Ill-news is an ill guest."

Ok, so I now wanted to kick the dude where it hurt, but my violent images of Grima in pain kept me at bay.

"Be silent!" Gandalf ordered. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." I nearly gave the old man applause, feeling such comfort in his voice once again.

Grima suddenly looked petrified. "His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Suddenly, Grima's lackeys are around Gandalf, though Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I don't hesitate to intervene, knocking each one down with our own preferred moves. Legolas surprised me by smiling as he watched me drop-kick one, but I nearly shouted at him in alarm when he back-punched the man behind him as if it were nothing. I would have made a scene, but gradually, everyone began to look to Gandalf.

Gandalf then shouted at the crippled king. "Théoden! Son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows."

Gandalf then began to walk towards Théoden, approaching him in a meaningful stance.

"Hearken to me. I release you…from this spell." During that exchange, Théoden's voice resembled that of a dark wizard I had begun to loath….Saruman.

With a wicked laugh, the possessed Théoden spoke, "You have no power here….Gandalf the Grey!"

Gandalf suddenly threw off his cloak to reveal all white and Théoden uttered in rage, "Argh!"

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf hissed in retribution.

Théoden spat, "ACK! ARGH!" A girl tried to run to him, but Aragorn held her back.

"Wait." Aragorn stated to her.

Saruman (I am now just saying his name because that was getting confusing, even to me!) spat in glee, if such a man could do so,

"If I go, Théoden dies."

Gandalf affirmed proudly, "You did not kill me. You will not kill him."

Saruman became as vicious as a snake. "Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone! HA!" Gandalf shouted in triumph!

Saruman cried out, "URGH!" Théoden suddenly stiffened, and all of a sudden, a vision of Saruman sliding across a floor with a black mark on his head, appeared to me, he was gone. The girl ran to Théoden who then began to grow younger and younger again.

Théoden shrieked, "Ahh!" Suddenly, wrinkles disappeared and his eyes cleared. He looked to the girl in recognition, speaking finally in his own voice,

"I know your face. Eowyn. Eowyn." Théoden turned to look around. "Gandalf?" He asked as he spotted a friend to many.

Gandalf spoke in relief. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden avowed, but stood carefully, looking unsure.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword." Gandalf declared aloud, Hama soon after bringing Théoden his sword. When Théoden pulled the sword from its scabbard, he then stood taller, looking around as if all was new, that is, until his eyes landed on Grima, who shuddered in fear.

In a flash, everyone, including myself, was outside, watching as Hama and another Rider tossed Grima out, causing him to roll down the many steps.

Grima shouted in pain. "Argh! Ow!"

Théoden followed him down the many steps, his sword drawn.

Grima pleaded to the King. "I've only ever served you, my lord." He then tried to slink away backwards.

Théoden is enraged at this point. "Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" The King readies to kill Grima with his sword, but Aragorn swiftly grabs his hand.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn defends, though I would have disagreed angrily if it weren't for my curiosity. With time to escape, Grima scrambled to his feet, running towards the gate and pushing aside any bystanders, shouting,

"Get out of my way!"

Someone then shouts, "Hail! Théoden King!" Every villager soon dropped to their knees, and as I was beginning to think, I felt a hand gently press me down to mine. I looked over and smiled at Legolas, silently thanking him. I watched, grimacing irately, as Grima rode off without notice, but my concentration was drawn away when Aragorn dropped to his knee in front of me.

Théoden turned and looked at those around him, his eyebrows furrowing quickly. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

My

heart

dropped.

* * *

Wow! I just want to say thanks to all my readers for reading and for being so patient! Yes! Finally another chapter! I hope you liked it, and there'll be another one soon, more than likely tomorrow. I didn't think this story would be so favored, but this is amazing! Thank you so much and keep reading, cause it's just going to get better! 


End file.
